


Reading

by deansdirtybb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Frottage, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam stumbles upon a half-naked Dean reading he can’t help but interrupt Dean’s quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Rating** :  NC-17  
 **Warnings** :  Wincest, underage (Sam 16), fingering, frottage, mouth-covering  
 **Disclaimer** :  I’m just borrowing these characters (if only these pretty, pretty boys were actually mine).  I make no money here; my only profit is the joy and ruined panties of my readers.  
 **AN#1** :  Thanks to [](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/profile)[**sleepypercy**](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/) for the super-quick beta, you rock!  
 **AN #2** :  I innocently wandered over to [](http://skeletncloset.livejournal.com/profile)[**skeletncloset**](http://skeletncloset.livejournal.com/)’s page and [found this](http://skeletncloset.livejournal.com/118687.html).  I have a long list of things I *should* be writing, but I couldn’t resist her prompt.   I hope this is at least close to what you were looking for. 

Here’s the pic she provided for inspiration:  
“Someone write something about Sam walking in on his brother reading, just like this . . .” 

 

  


 

 

**Reading**

Dean stepped out of the shower and pulled on the last clean pair of sweats he had.  They were also the oldest pair he owned, worn soft and thin; the elastic of the waist so tired it barely managed to hold its shape.  By the time he walked down the short hall to the room he shared with his brother, the pants were hanging off his hips, exposing nearly the entire top curve of his ass.  Against the far wall under the one window in the room was Dean’s bed, which consisted of an old futon mattress, propped against the wall since they couldn’t afford the actual futon frame.  Dean shrugged and grabbed the comic book he’d nabbed from the asshole jock who’d been bullying a few nerds in the parking lot while he waited for Sam to come out of school.  He lay down on his side, arms raised in front of his face to read, oblivious to the picture his naked back and mostly exposed ass presented to anyone who might enter the room.

 

 

At the kitchen table, Sam rubbed his eyes and pushed his hands through his hair.  With a deep sigh and a shake of his head, he closed his calculus book, deciding he wasn’t going to get any further on this proof today.  He stood from the table and stretched his arms over his head; his most recent growth spurt had come with the usual aches and pains but with the benefit of finally outgrowing his older brother at the age of 16.  Sam padded down the hall, his bare feet getting chilled on the old linoleum floor, reaching his hand under the worn hand-me-down Stones t-shirt to scratch at his belly.  When he walked through the door to his and Dean’s bedroom, he stopped short, mouth dropping open at the sight in front of him.

 

 

Dean lay on his side, holding a comic book in front of his face wearing only a pair of sweat pants – Sam’s favorite pair.  The stretch and snap of elastic was non-existent in the waistband and Sam could easily slide his big hand down the back to tease at Dean’s hole or into the front to wrap around his thick cock.  Sam drew his lower lip between his teeth, letting the hand on his belly slide down into his shorts.  Sam wrapped his hand around his dick as his eyes moved over his brother. 

 

 

Dean’s skin was lightly tanned after a summer spent working on a nearby farm to bring in enough cash for Sam’s school supplies and the clothes his ever-growing body needed.  The leather chain of the amulet Sam had given him hung around his neck, his broad shoulders were covered in even more freckles than usual, and the caramel flecks continued down the contours of Dean’s perfectly muscled back, though they thinned out near the curve at the base of his spine.  The blessed sweat pants had fallen nearly off, giving Sam a perfect view of his brother’s round ass, the cleft between cheeks taunting Sam from across the room.

 

 

Sam crossed the floor in two long, silent strides, stripping his clothes along the way.  He slid onto the floor behind his brother and bent his head to place a kiss to Dean’s shoulder.

 

 

“Hey, kid.  Get your homework done already?”  Sam hummed out a yes, nodding his head and letting his hair tickle his brother’s skin.  Dean smiled and pretended to focus on the book in front of him, though every nerve in his body was now attuned to Sam.  Sam kissed along freckled shoulder blades, his hands following his lips to press into the muscles beneath Dean’s warm skin. 

 

 

Dean started to turn and Sam brought one broad hand up to turn his face back around.  Sam returned to scattering kisses across Dean’s skin between caresses of every muscle of his brother’s gorgeous back.  When Sam’s fingers found the dimples at the base of his back, Dean hummed and began to turn around.  Sam quickly wrapped a hand around his shoulder, biting into Dean’s flank as he held his older brother in place.

 

 

“No, Dean, just like this.”  Sam’s words were pressed into the skin of Dean’s hip.  “So fucking beautiful like this.”  Dean grunted his disagreement and Sam knew without words the thing his brother objected to was ‘beautiful.’  “S’true, Dean.  You don’t even know what you do to me.”  Sam brought his lips to Dean’s ear, his voice a rumble against the flesh. “Gonna show you.” 

 

 

Sam’s hands smoothed down Dean’s back, fingers pointing down toward his feet.  He paused at Dean’s narrow waist, thumbs pressing into the divots next to his spine just before the rise of the curve of Dean’s ass.  His hands pushed further, finger tips just sliding under the waistband of Dean’s pants, thumbs teasing into the crack of his ass.  A quiet sound fell from Dean’s mouth and the left corner of Sam’s mouth curled in a grin.  One of Sam’s hands traveled back up Dean’s spine to rest around his neck; he used the middle finger of the other to follow the crease of Dean’s ass, dry pad of his finger pressing against the sensitive furl of his hole.

 

 

Dean moaned, hips canting back toward Sam’s touch.  Sam removed his hand, letting the other wrap around Dean’s neck as he slid his naked body up tight against his brother.  He brought his now-free hand up to wrap around Dean’s mouth.  “Shhh, big brother.  Not sure when Dad’s coming home.  Wouldn’t want him coming to investigate any strange noises, would we?”  Dean shook his head, short hair tickling Sam’s face.  Sam realized his hard cock had become trapped between his own belly and Dean’s back, and he looked over Dean’s shoulder and down his brother’s body to see Dean’s hard-on tenting the thin fabric of the stretched-out pants. 

 

 

Sam pushed his fingers between Dean’s full lips, into the wet heat of his mouth.  “Get ‘em good and wet for me,” Sam whispered into his ear.  His brother easily complied and when Sam felt Dean’s tongue wrap around his finger, sucking and licking in a mock blow job, he felt his own cock twitch and begin to leak.  He removed his wet fingers from Dean’s mouth and, careful not to move the fabric of the sweatpants, he pushed them between Dean’s cheeks. 

 

 

Continuing his tease of his brother, Sam rubbed the wet tip of his finger around and around the rim.  When he pressed the tip of his index finger just inside, Dean cried out again and Sam moved the hand from his neck up to cover his brother’s noisy mouth.  Although in truth the need to keep the elder Winchester quiet was secondary to Sam’s knowledge that the hand over his mouth made Dean crazy.

 

 

The skin around Dean’s entrance stuck to Sam’s finger as he tried to press further in and he realized the wet of the saliva wasn’t enough lubrication.  He pulled his finger free, meeting a whimper from his brother.  “Shh, ‘sokay Dean, you know I’m gonna take care of you.”  With a tinge of regret, Sam pulled Dean’s pants down low enough to expose his hole.  He pulled the top cheek up until he could see the pink pucker at Dean’s center.  Taking the other hand from his brother’s mouth, Sam grasped his own leaking prick and rubbed the wet head of his cock over Dean’s hole until it glistened slickly.  For good measure he put his hand in front of Dean’s mouth and commanded him to spit. 

 

 

Sam lay back on the floor, bringing his aching cock out of contact with his brother and brought his spit-soaked fingers to Dean’s precome-soaked hole, pressing into the first knuckle without warning.  Sam was expecting the moan that Dean pressed out and smiled to himself as he replaced his hand over Dean’s mouth. 

 

 

Satisfied that the way was sufficiently smoothed, Sam fucked his finger in and out of his brother whose hips began chasing the sensation.  He added a second finger, turning his hand to press into Dean’s prostate.  Sam could easily spend hours like this, teasing his brother, fingering his greedy hole until Dean begged for a touch to his prick, or even better, begged to be stuffed full of Sam’s cock.  But the threat of his father returning at any moment hadn’t been entirely empty, and Sam wanted them both to get off before John really did come home.

 

 

Dean groaned and cursed behind Sam’s hand, Sam tightened his grip and Dean bit into his brother’s palm drawing a curse from the younger man’s mouth.  Sam’s long fingers fucked into Dean, rhythm and force picking up.  As Dean pushed back into Sam’s hand, he pressed into Dean’s prostate teasing over the gland relentlessly, until Dean bucked wildly against him.  A glance over Dean’s shoulder showed the red, leaking head of his cock peaking from the loose band of the pants, rubbing against Dean’s abs.

 

 

“Gonna come for me, Dean?” Sam growled into his brother’s ear.  “Hmmm?  Big brother getting off on being speared open on little Sammy’s fingers?  Or you worried Dad’s gonna walk in any second and see?”  Dean moaned behind the hand over his mouth.  “Or do you like that? You dirty slut.”  Sam bit into Dean’s shoulder; the spike of pain and the filth from his brother’s mouth were enough to bring Dean off with the next thrust into his prostate.  Sam watched as Dean’s cock pulsed his release over his own belly.

 

 

Sam reached around his brother, scooping the come from his skin and then smearing it into the welcoming crease between the globes of his ass.  Sam replaced the tired fabric of the sweats over his brother’s hips so he was met with the same peak of flesh that he’d walked into.  He angled his long cock down into the space, moaning when his hot skin met the come-slicked skin of his brother’s ass.

 

 

The grip over Dean’s mouth remained and Sam wrapped his other hand around Dean’s hip, holding him study as he rutted into his brother.  Dean remained pliant beside him, body loose with his orgasm as it was rocked by Sam’s thrusts.  Sam looked down between them to watch his cock disappear between the cheeks of Dean’s ass and under the fabric of his sweatpants.  The sight was enough to bring him near the edge, his dick having been ready for friction since he’d walked into the room to find the tempting image of his brother.  He tightened his grip around Dean’s hip, finger tips pressing in deep and Dean grunted.

 

 

Sam’s hips bucked erratically and he felt his balls tighten as the pressure built.  Dean bit into his hand again and that was all it took to have Sam coming hot and wet into his brother’s pants. 

 

 

The hand fell from Dean’s mouth as Sam lay behind him, trying to catch his breath.  Dean lay quietly, sticky with his own come in the front and his brother’s in the back, feeling completely used.  He smiled briefly before turning to face his brother and making a disgusted sound. 

 

 

“Dammit, Sam.  I just showered.”

 

 

Sam huffed out a weak laugh.  “Guess you’ll need another one.”


End file.
